The present invention refers to a sail-driven icecraft or landcraft. More particularly this invention concerns a convertible iceboat.
An iceboat typically has a base that is supported by means of a plurality of runners all directed parallel to one another. The base is provided normally with a marconi or triangular-sail rig and normally at least one of the runners is pivotal about a vertical axis relative to the other runner for rudder-like steering of the icecraft.
Such an iceboat typically is relatively large and difficult to transport. Furthermore the sporting possibilities with such a craft are relatively limited, due to the poor maneuverability and difficulty of control of most iceboats. Indeed ice sailing is such a relatively simple sport that the only challenge in it appears to be attaining relatively high speeds. Furthermore, such a craft is unusable except during months when a heavy ice cover is present.